Una Tarde
by BattleAngel
Summary: Aún antes de nacer los caballeros Ikky y Hyoga, estaba predestinado que pasarían juntos el resto de su vida. Yaoi. Por favor, dejen reviews
1. Una Tarde

"_El Elíseo estaba siempre bajo la luz del sol. Allí se jugaba, se escuchaba música y la diversión estaba siempre presente; las flores nunca se marchitaban y todas las frutas estaban siempre maduras. Los afortunados espíritus del Elíseo podían visitar la Tierra libremente durante la noche de Todos los Santos y el espíritu que quisiera podía esconderse dentro de un haba, confiando en que ésta fuese comida por una chica rica, sana y amable. Más tarde, la chica lo daría a luz como su hijo."_

**Dioses y Héroes de la antigua Grecia, de Robert Graves.**

Una tarde, en un tranquilo estanque de los Campos Elíseos, un cisne y un fénix estaban acicalándose sus plumas.

"¡Quisiera ser humano!" Dijo el cisne, deteniéndose en su tarea, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

"¿Para qué? Yo sólo veo que están en constantes peleas y nunca están satisfechos consigo mismos, con lo que logran y con lo que tienen..." Le contestó el fénix, algo molesto, mientras se comía un bichito atorado entre sus alas.

"¿No te gustaría ser humano a ti? ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber qué sienten, como piensan, qué necesitan?" Seguía el cisne, mientras seguía limpiando su delicado plumaje.

"Mmmhhh..." Otro bichito. "La verdad... sí tengo algo de curiosidad... pero no mucha."

El cisne se alejó un poco del estanque y miró a todas las almas dichosas que descansaban en el lugar, quienes fueron en vida personas honestas y temerosas de los dioses.

"Yo necesito saber..." Seguía el cisne con terquedad. "Quisiera ir con Hades, el rey del inframundo, para hacerle una petición."

El fénix se detuvo inmediatamente en su limpieza y se lanzó sobre el cisne, dándole un fuerte picotazo en la cabeza.

"¡¿Qué! ¡¿Estás loco, ganso estúpido! Tú sabes que seres como nosotros no podemos acercarnos a ningún dios, a menos que éste nos mande llamar. Estamos aquí por deseo de ellos, fueron ellos quienes nos crearon y decidieron dónde deberíamos estar. ¡Si te acercaras así a cualquier dios (¡peor aún a Hades!) te freiría en un instante!"

Sin aviso, el cisne le mordió una pata al fénix y los dos se enzarzaron en una tremenda pelea. Y hubieran seguido así si no se hubieran acercado dos almas que, atraídas por el barullo, los separaron, quedándose cada uno con un animal en el regazo.

"¡Mira qué hermosa ave! ¡Mira su plumaje, Anima, tan blanco y tan suave!"

"Así es, Psiquis. Y observa, este pájaro es más fuerte, y más imponente. Y sigue siendo hermoso también."

Los espíritus se sentaron en la fresca hierba, mientras que los animalitos se calmaron al contacto de las caricias y se dejaron arrullar por las almas de los muertos.

La voz suave de Psiquis sacó a las aves de su ensueño.

"Y aquí estamos otra vez, amor, sin poder estar juntos de nuevo mas que en este lugar... el lugar de las almas muertas..., sólo que esta vez tenemos más tiempo que el que tuvimos anteriormente."

Anima sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero no lo demostró. Al responderle, su voz era más grave.

"¿Por qué los dioses no permiten que nos encontremos? ¿Es que acaso nuestros padres o nuestros abuelos cometieron tales pecados que nosotros tenemos que pagarlos por toda la eternidad? ¿O es sólo una broma cruel?"

"Tal vez es que no estemos destinados a estar juntos, como creíamos." Y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

"Psiquis..."

Anima ya no quiso ocultar su dolor. Con una mano acarició la mejilla de Psiquis y lo besó, llorando también.

Quinientos años llevaban errando sus espíritus, reencarnando constantemente, buscándose inexorablemente... y cuando creían encontrarse, el destino les preparaba una jugarreta: uno de ellos era un anciano mientras que el otro era una jovencita, o uno un hombre esclavo y otro una mujer de palacio. En otras ocasiones ambas almas eran hombres o ambas mujeres, lo que hacía más difícil su reconocimiento y aceptación.

Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades, siempre se encontraban. Y lo que hacía amargo el reencuentro era que había demasiadas barreras para acercarse. Y si después de muchos esfuerzos lograban estar juntos, la muerte los volvía a sorprender, a uno o a los dos a la vez. Era más fácil cuando morían al mismo tiempo, ya que así evitaban la desesperación de la pérdida del ser amado.

Y ahora nuevamente estaban juntos, pero no como ellos hubieran querido.

La voz de Anima se hizo fuerte:

"Psiquis, pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad... los dos estamos en los Elíseos, al mismo tiempo. Ya pronto será la noche de Todos los Santos, sólo queda esperar que Hades abra las puertas y podamos salir al mundo de los vivos, en busca de una oportunidad más."

Psiquis temblaba.

"¿Y si no es posible? ¿y si volvemos a perdernos? Ya han sido quinientos años... quinientos años de desesperación, y no creo soportar más. Quisiera desvanecerme, quisiera no ser más." Y volteó a ver al hermoso cisne que acunaba en sus brazos. "Quisiera ser como esta ave, que no sabe lo que es el amor, pero tampoco la desesperanza. Ya no deseo sufrir."

Anima miró a Psiquis con determinación. Se le acercó más, uniendo con ello al cisne y al fénix también. Las aves habían olvidado la rencilla anterior, y escuchaban atentamente a las almas, sintiendo ellas también su dolor.

"Escúchame, Psiquis. Por estar contigo, por hacerte mío una vez más, yo sería capaz de soportar otros quinientos años. Si con ello pudiera tenerte, no me importaría todo el tiempo que nos tome. Yo me niego a darme por vencido y no dejaré que tú lo hagas. Nada me impedirá encontrarte de nuevo... excepto una cosa: tú mismo."

Psiquis levantó su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada mezcla de sorpresa y dolor.

"¿Qué...?"

Anima desvió sus ojos de Psiquis y continuó en voz baja:

"Si tú decides que este amor que ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo, ya no merece la pena seguir con él, entonces me iré, yo también me daré por vencido... pero preferiría mil veces estar en la profundidad del Tártaro, a donde nunca llega el sol, que dejar perder una sola oportunidad de estar contigo."

Anima esperó la contestación de Psiquis con temor en su corazón. ¿Habían esperado tanto para dejar todo atrás? ¿Acaso no valía la pena luchar por esto? Pero al sentir la anterior duda en Psiquis, Anima decidió que ya no quería sufrir más también. No era justo y no era necesario. Sólo que no era una decisión que tomara él solo, debía ser entre los dos.

Psiquis lo pensó por un momento. Y tomando la mano de Anima y acercándola a su corazón, le contestó:

"Anima, he sido muy injusto y un cobarde. Perdóname, por hacerte creer siquiera un instante que este amor iba a desvanecerse. Yo también seguiré contigo y no importa cuánto tiempo más sea necesario, si estamos juntos, eso será suficiente."

Anima sintió una inmensa emoción en su corazón y abrazó fuertemente a Psiquis.

En eso, el sonido de un cuerno anunció la apertura de las puertas del Elíseo, por el que las almas comenzaron a desfilar. Psiquis y Anima se levantaron, dejando con suavidad a las aves en la hierba y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la brillante luz.

El cisne se quedó embelesado viendo la luz. El fénix no le quitaba la vista de encima y, a pesar de haberlo reñido antes, sabía que en el fondo lo quería demasiado para dejarlo ir.

"Fénix... yo... yo quisiera..."

"Vamos, cisne tonto. Es ahora o nunca."

El cisne miró asombrado a su compañero, aún sin entender el significado completo de sus palabras.

"¿Qué...?"

"Que si vamos a irnos, tiene que ser ahora. Antes de que se nos pierdan de vista esas dos almas."

"Pero... pero..." El cisne aún dudaba. "¿Y si encuentran que ya no estamos? ¿y si nos castigan? ¿no decías tú que debíamos estar en el lugar que los dioses escogieron para nosotros?"

"Y lo sigo sosteniendo." Replicó el Fénix. "Pero también creo que si éste es realmente el lugar en el que debemos estar ¿por qué no estamos contentos, por qué necesitamos algo más, aunque no sepamos qué sea? Y ahora siento que nuestro verdadero lugar está ahí afuera. Y tenemos que ir antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

El cisne sólo dudó un momento más. Después miró profundamente al fénix y se acercó a él para acariciarse en su cuello.

"¿Nos volveremos a encontrar, verdad?"

"Claro que sí, no dudes eso."

Y ambas aves se separaron y volaron hacia las almas. El cisne se posó suavemente en el hombro de Psiquis, y el fénix aterrizó en el brazo de Anima.

Entonces una intensísima luz envolvió a todos los espíritus, misma luz que acabó fundiendo al cisne y al fénix con sus respectivos dueños en uno solo.

Semioculta tras un árbol, Perséfone vió a las aves alejarse. Y sonreía.

**FIN**


	2. Comentarios y Contestaciones

_**Contestaciones A Reviews**_

**26-feb-05**

**Shadir:**

¿Sí, verdad? Me la bañé, hasta parece un ataque de diabetes ¡je je je je je! Pero bueno. Este fue el primerititititititito fanfic de cualquier cosa, de cualquier pareja, de todo lo que he escrito en mi vida y que he publicado. Había publicado anteriormente otra historia pero como quedó incompleta, no la tomo en cuenta. Si vuelvo a echarle ganas a aquella historia, la publicaré pero hasta que esté completa.

**26-feb-05**

**Zekhen-angel:**

Mira, somos tocayas ¡ja ja ja ja! Así es, me robé la historia de allá ¡ja ja ja ja ja! No te creas. La publiqué allá y ahora traigo la historia para acá para poder compartirla. ¡También son mis preferidas estas aves! ¡son hermosos! Gracias por tu comentario.


End file.
